


We Are Legion

by Fionavar



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for one of the nastiest, coolest and most underrated characters in Mask of the Betrayer, based on, naturally, one of the nastiest, coolest and most underrated endings in Mask of the Betrayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Legion

Remember me, fair wizard?  
We travelled together. It was you,  
the songbird, the dreamer  
and my master, my  
Dark One.

I am the child, One  
of Many. There are others  
in here, like the brute  
and the madwoman  
\- other children, too

but they don't matter. Voices  
of the swarm. There was a god,  
once, who pushed me down  
among them. My Dark One  
freed me, made me One again.

I owe my Dark One  
my very existence,  
this form my loyalty  
spirits he fed me our love.

I was always there, laughing  
you couldn't see me beside him,  
closer  
than his shadow  
or you.

He used the songbird, left her  
betrayed and broken in the grey  
city. I devoured the dreamer, rich with tatters  
of spirit, when he protested  
the power my Dark One found there.

Not I. Not you. We gloried as he threatened  
the grey god. You blazed  
red with love. I watched him turn  
to you, soaking in your light.  
I have no colours.

Hate is silent.

Jealousy is silent.

Vengeance roars -

\- you remember, I see. You see  
me now. Do you know  
it's too late? Be welcome  
among the Many,  
wizard, lover,

_Safiya_.

The brute clasps you tight, the madwoman screams  
for you: the souls  
of the Many bid you greeting.  
You will disappear into us  
as we disappear.

\- Dark One! There is destruction  
in his eyes, blazing red  
with love. Plead with him, Safiya.  
Let me make you One  
with us. We can both have him

now.

_My love, my love._

_Kill me._

**Author's Note:**

> For those who never saw this particularly dark ending, and because One of Many does not get enough love. Why a poem? I don't know, but I hope you liked it. Anyway, if you are male and evil, recruit One Of Many, romance Safiya, and take any ending except the ultimate spirit-eater one (in that approximate order) the ending credits reveal that One of Many killed Safiya and ran. You tracked it down, and it begged for mercy in Safiya's voice. You killed it, and never took another lover.
> 
> A few liberties taken here, of course – While 'Dark One' is a title One of Many may give you, and Kaelyn and Gann certainly may come to the endings depicted here, Safiya will also turn against you if you choose to become the ultimate spirit-eater. Also, it's not stated whether Safiya's voice is genuinely a remnant of her, or just a ploy on One of Many's part – I prefer to think it's a trick, normally, but I chose to do something quite different here.


End file.
